Rikki in Wonderland
by MaleficentsDaughter12
Summary: Rikki is bored with her life until Cleo loans her a book that will change her life (at least for a few hours). There, she'll find a world where things are better, and happier. But is this the real world, or is it just a big fantasy?
1. Chapter 1

Life was _not _perfect. That was for sure.

It was about a year after the gang had graduated from hugh school. Bella and Cleo had already completed their first years in college, and had returned for the summer. And, to the group's surprise, Emma returned for the summer holidays. It was a little awkward with Bella and Emma, but soon the two warmed up to each other.

Cleo had gone off to study in America with Lewis, and Emma attended a pre-med program near Sydney. The girls were hesitant about letting Emma become a doctor, because of so many liquids, but Emma swore she'd be careful no matter what. Bella went to a local college on a music scholarship, and continued to perform at Rikki's cafe on weekends. And before she knew it, she'd already signed a record deal. Her album was scheduled to be released near the end of November.

And Rikki, well, Rikki had stayed where she was. She got a few part-time jobs here and there. She told her friends she wasn't going to college because she felt she went through hell with about eleven years of school, but it was really because Mr. Chadwick had been having financial problems, a lawsuit (which he won by an inch), and being laid off. Rikki didn't tell her friends the truth because she didn't want them to feel like they had to put their lives on hold because of her.

That is why life wasn't perfect for Rikki Chadwick.

There was a knock on the door. "Dad, someone's at the door!" called Rikki, still half asleep in bed. No one answered.

"Dad–" Rikki was about to repeat herself, but she remembered that her father had gone to work. She looked at the clock. It was 9:30. Mr. C. had left at 6:00. The door knocked again, this time more insistent. The curly blonde rolled out of bed and onto the floor. She got to her feet and walked up to the door.

Rikki opened up, and there she was, her best friend, Cleo Sertori. Cleo smiled, but then eyed Rikki curiously.  
>"Rikki, it's 9:30!" said Cleo.<br>"So what?" Rikki shook her head.  
>Cleo sighed. "Honestly, Rikki, you've got to get into a more active routine!" The brunette invited herself into her best friend's trailer.<br>Rikki groaned. "You sound like Emma." she complained.  
>Cleo chuckled. "And, besides, I'm a mermaid–" began Rikki. She was abruptly hushed by the brunette. Cleo looked around, as if she were afraid a monster was about to pop out of the corner.<br>"Relax," said Rikki. "My dad went to work three hours ago." Cleo breathed a sigh of relief. She put a hand to her chest, like she had just had a heart attack.

"And before I was _rudely interrupted_," Rikki said, narrowing her eyes at Cleo. The brunette just shrugged, as if to say, 'Sorry'. "I'm a mermaid, and I swim almost every day."  
>"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Cleo raised her hands in surrender. Rikki noticed she had a book in her hand. "What's that?" she asked.<br>"It's a book, Rikki." said Cleo, giggling. Rikki simply rolled her eyes. "And what book is it, may I ask?" said the blonde, crossing her arms.  
>"It's called <em>Alice in Wonderland,"<em> Cleo said, sort of bouncing up and down. "Lewis got it for me while we were in America. I've read it at least a hundred times, and it's amazing!"  
>Rikki replied with a simple "mmm-hmmm", clearly looking bored and unimpressed.<p>

"And really, I've come to give it to you!" said the dark-haired mermaid, grinning.  
>"Me? Read a book? On purpose?" Rikki laughed.<br>Cleo frowned. "It's really a great book, Rick." said Cleo, skimming through the pages. "There's a white rabbit, a dodo bird, singing flowers–"  
>"Oh, yes, Cleo. Exactly the type of book I'd gladly read." Rikki said sarcastically.<br>"Great! Here you go!" Cleo shoved the book into Rikki's hands. "What?" Rikki said, wide-eyed. "Cleo, I was just–"  
>"Of course, I'm not going to actually give the book to you, but you can borrow it! Read it, and when you're finished, you can give it back! Okay? Okay! Bye!" babbled Cleo on her way out the door.<p>

Rikki just stared at the door, then at the book her friend had forcefully let her borrow. The title was in bold text: _Alice in Wonderland_. She read the author's name, Lewis Carroll. On the cover was a picture of a white rabbit in a waistcoat, with a pocket watch in hand, and staring at it like his life depended on it. In the background there was a girl, who looked a lot like Rikki, only about the age of twelve or thirteen, wearing a blue dress, and the only difference between the two was that the girl on the cover had her hair straightened.

Rikki sighed, with her teeth gritted. "Thank you, Cleo," she sarcastically said to herself.

Later that day, around noon, Rikki had ordered a pizza and prepared herself a bath. She simply turned on the water, and didn't bother with the temperature. She filled the tub about 3/4, and when she turned off the water, she placed a hand in the pool of water. She quickly pulled her hand out, and dried it within seconds. Rikki placed her hand above the tub, and slowly closed her hand. Steam rose from the bath. After about a half a minute, Rikki again placed her hand in the water. Nearly almost hot but not quite. Just the way she liked it.

She smiled and undressed, and placed the pizza near the tub. As she entered the water, after ten seconds, her legs morphed into a large, orange, scaly tail. She opened the pizza box, and ate as much as she wanted. Her father never minded when his daughter ordered pizza, as long as she saved two slices for him. Rikki always did as she was told, or else her father would take away her phone for two days. The curly blonde was about to grab another slice, when she remembered her father's 'pizza rule'. There were two slices left in the box. Rikki closed it up and pushed the box away.

As she looked around, she noticed Cleo's book lying on the sink near the tub. _Grab it, Rikki. _the temptation inside her said. _You know you want to. _  
>Rikki shook her head and leaned it against the tub. <em>Are you scared, huh Rikki? Is that it? You scared of reading? <em>"I'm not going to read a book just because Cleo gave it to me." Rikki said aloud. However, her instincts told her to open one eye and take a look at the book lying on the sink. _Come on, Rikki. Would it kill you to just read a book for once? _said the temptation, now sounding reasonable. Rikki debated on wether or not to open it, but then she overcame herself and grabbed it. She laid it on the ground and first dried off her hands. Then the blonde opened up to the first page, and began reading (on purpose)…

_CHAPTER ONE–DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE_

_Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank, and of having nothing to do: once or twice she had peeped into the book her sister was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in it, 'what is the use of a book,' thought Alice, ''without pictures or conversation?' _

_So she was considering in her own mind (as well as she could, for the hot day made her feel very sleepy and stupid), whether the pleasure of making a daisy-chain would be worth the trouble of getting up and picking the daisies, when suddenly a White Rabbit with pink eyes ran close by her. _

And suddenly, Rikki was whisked away into the world of Alice and her adventures.

**Author's Note: Yes, I did include an excerpt from the actual book "Alice in Wonderland", and I just wanted to say, I DO NOT OWN ALICE IN WONDERLAND. OR H2O JUST ADD WATER. I AM A DISCLAIMER. H2O BELONGS TO JONATHAN M. SHIFF AND ALICE IN WONDERLAND BELONGS TO LEWIS CARROLL. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story! Leave a review, fave, follow, or check out my profile! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

Three hours had passed. Rikki didn't seem to notice. It had been around 12:30 when she began reading the book, and by the time she finished it, it was around 4:00.

The only thing that could keep Rikki separated from this world and a fantasy world was that Rikki was absolutely certain that the book may have had some sort of evil power to draw you in and force you to stay until the end of the book.

_Lastly, she pictured to herself how this same little sister of hers would, in the after-time, be herself a grown woman; and how she would keep, through all her riper years, the simple and loving heart of her childhood, and how she would gather about her other little children, and make their eyes bright and eager with many a strange tale, perhaps even with the dream of Wonderland of long ago: and how she would feel with all their simple sorrows, and find a pleasure in all their simple joys, remembering her own child-life, and the happy summer days. _

That was it. The last page. Rikki had done it; she had read a book cover-to-cover without thinking. At last, Rikki came back to Earth. She blinked, and looked at her surroundings. She was still in the bathtub. The pizza slices Rikki had saved for her father were surely cold by now, but Terry wouldn't care. "Pizza is pizza," he would say. Rikki tossed the book over to the corner and drained the water. She hardly seemed to notice that she had been in the bathtub, reading a book, all for almost four hours. The blonde pulled herself out of the tub and onto the floor. As soon as she was lying on her back, she held her hand over her tail and slowly clenched it into a fist. Steam rose over the large scaly fin that had replaced her legs. The heat from Rikki's power stung, but she had long gotten used to that.

After a bit, Rikki's tail had dried up, and her legs came back. She put her clothes on, picked up the pizza box and Cleo's book, and left the bathroom. She put the pizza box in the fridge. Rikki sighed, and flopped into the couch. She'd been lost in a book for hours. The blonde turned on the television and flipped through the channels. She decided to watch the news channel, being extremely bored. The news lady was Jessica Hamilton, a woman all the boys around town were talking about because she was "hot". Jessica wasn't even good at news; she always covered stories about robberies or something dumb.  
><em>"This just in–" <em>said Jessica on TV. _"A 12 year-old girl, by the name of Alice Wonder, has gone missing. She was last seen chasing after a white rabbit, and one witness said that the girl fell down a hole. Alice has been missing for at least twelve hours, and we are awaiting news on this poor girl's disappearance." _

Wait a second…Alice Wonder? White rabbit? Falling down a hole? Missing? This sounded an awful lot like the story…  
>Rikki just shook her head and flipped the channel. Maybe it was just a coincidence. The next show was something new that premiered about a month ago, and already everyone was talking about. It was called <em>Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. <em>Right now it was just a re-run of the first episode.  
>"Okay, now this is a little scary." Rikki said to herself.<br>Coincidence? Maybe…  
>Once again, Rikki flipped to a different show. And just to her luck, it was the 1951 American movie <em>Alice in Wonderland. <em>Rikki immediately turned off the TV and decided to go for a swim. Obviously, she'd read a book for too long.

As soon as the curly blonde stepped outside of her trailer, she saw a little girl with blonde hair and a blue dress not far away point at a white rabbit and say, "Mommy! Look! It's a bunny!" The girl ran after it and her mother called and ran after her.

Rikki went back inside slammed the door behind her. Her back leaning against it, she said to herself, "Okay, now I'm _really_ losing it." She ran her fingers through her hair and desperately tried to convince herself that it was nothing.

Bloody books. This is why Rikki didn't like reading.

The blonde looked out the window, and to no big surprise, saw a teenage boy, maybe about fifteen, wearing a rabbit costume and he looked at his watch. Rikki could hear him say, "Oh, crap! I'm so late!" and he took off.

Now really freaked out, Rikki tried to run off to her bedroom, but crashed into the wall. Just as she was regaining her vision, a book from the shelf fell onto her head. The blonde felt nauceous, and fell to the ground.

She was unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this one's short! I couldn't really come up with anything else. I promise longer future chapters, and I swear I will NOT abandon this story! **

**Thanks for reading this chapter! REVIEW! I'd love it if you would! **


End file.
